


rancu

by royalesloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag, thank you miya atsumu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalesloth/pseuds/royalesloth
Summary: “Kalian itu apa, sih?” pertanyaan dari Miya Atsumu itu membuat Miya Osamu bertekad dengan sepenuh hati, untuk mengakhiri kerancuan dalam hubungannya dan Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	rancu

Suna Rintarou dan Miya Osamu. Semenjak keduanya bergabung pada tim voli yang sama dan berbagi kelas bersama, mereka terlihat cukup dekat.

Ralat. Sangat dekat.

Contohnya adalah ketika kembaran Osamu—Miya Atsumu—sibuk mengejar kakak kelas mungil bernama Kita Shinsuke. Saat itu, yang Osamu dan Suna lakukan hanyalah berdiri beriringan—sembari menertawakan Atsumu, tentunya.

Makin lama, dimana ada Osamu, disitu ada Suna. Bukannya Suna bermaksud menyingkirkan posisi Atsumu di hidup Osamu—yang selalu disisinya selama belasan tahun (tentu, karena mereka kembar).

Namun, sejak Atsumu berkencan dengan sang pujaan hati (Kita Shinsuke, tentunya), frekuensi kebersamaan antara saudara kembar tersebut berkurang. Sejak saat itu, posisi sebagai orang terdekat Osamu telah di-klaim sebagai hak milik Suna.

Datang ke kelas bersama, menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan makan siang bersama, saling berbagi makanan, mendengarkan musik bersama, berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung olahraga bersama, melakukan panggilan di telepon hingga larut, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Bahkan rumor keduanya berpacaran sudah tersebar. Keduanya tak ambil pusing, sebetulnya.

Hingga Atsumu mendengar kabar burung itu.

* * *

Malamnya, Atsumu segera menghampiri kamar kembarannya—yang sedang menelpon Suna.

“'Samu,” panggil Atsumu.

“Sebentar ya, Atsumu datang.” Osamu menutup panggilan, lalu dengan malas menoleh kearah kembarannya yang kini sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar Osamu. “ada apa?”

“Kau dan Sunarin berpacaran?” tanpa basa-basi, Atsumu langsung bertanya pada intinya.

Lengang sejenak, hingga tawa Osamu mengisi sela-sela ruangan tersebut.

“Kau… mengigau, ya?” tanya Osamu disela tawanya. Atsumu mendecih pelan.

“Oke. Ganti pertanyaannya. Kau suka Sunarin?”

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi lagi—begitu sunyi, bahkan mungkin suara jangkrik pun bisa terdengar.

“Kau bahkan tak sanggup menjawabnya. Benar-benar jatuh cinta, ya?” terka Atsumu, sedikit meledek.

Hela napas panjang terdengar dari Osamu. “Entahlah, ‘Tsumu. Aku sendiri tak paham.”

Kali ini terdengar decakan dari Atsumu. “Terlihat jelas kalau kau menyukainya, bodoh.”

“Bagaimana kalau tidak?” tanya Osamu, berusaha menyanggah.

“Kau bahkan membagi makananmu dengannya, ‘kan? Padahal kau jarang membagi makananmu padaku.” Atsumu menjawab.

“Berisik, ah. Kalau perasaan kami tidak sama, bagaimana?” ujar Osamu sembari merebahkan punggungnya, menatap langit-langit kamar.

Atsumu langsung berjalan kearah kembarannya, lalu tanpa basa-basi ia memukul pelan dahi kembarannya tersebut dengan buku tangan yang dikepalkan.

“Kalau ia tak suka padamu juga, kenapa ia mau-maunya menemanimu hingga larut lewat telepon? Kenapa kalian selalu terlihat bersama? Bahkan dia tak menepis kabar mengenai kalian yang berpacaran, tuh?”

Benar juga, ya.

“Terus? Kau mau aku melakukan apa?” Osamu melirik kembarannya tersebut dengan malas.

“Terserah kau, ‘Samu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tentang hubungan kalian yang tidak jelas tersebut.” Setelah berujar, Atsumu pergi dari kamar Osamu.

Meninggalkan Osamu beserta kebimbangan yang melanda dirinya.

* * *

“Rin.”

Kala itu, mereka berdua sedang di atap sekolah pada waktu makan siang. Dan akhirnya, Osamu bertekad untuk bertanya.

“Hm?” Suna menyahut, menikmati angin yang menerpa dirinya. “kenapa?”

“Sebenarnya… kita ini apa?” tanya Osamu, memfokuskan pandangan pada kotak makan siangnya yang sudah kosong.

Tanpa Osamu sadari, ada lengkungan kecil di bibir Suna. “Kamu maunya apa?” ia ganti bertanya.

Yang ditanya bingung, tak bisa menjawab. “Jujur aku… bingung.”

“Bingung kenapa?”

Hening sejenak. Kemudian terdengar tarikan napas panjang dari Osamu.

‘Ayo, Osamu. Kamu pasti bisa,’ batin Osamu. “Kalau seseorang berkata bahwa ia suka padamu, apa jawaban yang akan kamu berikan?”

Suna tampak berpikir sebentar. “Tergantung.”

“Tergantung?”

“Tergantung siapa yang berkata padaku.”

“Kalau itu aku?”

Lengkungan di bibir Suna tampak semakin jelas. “Kamu suka aku?”

Suasana menjadi lengang sejenak. “Iya, aku suka kamu, Rintarou.”

Jujur, Osamu takut akan jawaban yang akan diberikan Suna.

Bagaimana kalau setelah ini hubungan mereka renggang? Bagaimana kalau mereka takkan dekat lagi? Bagaimana kalau saat-saat seperti ini akan berakhir?

“Kalau begitu, pertama-tama, terima kasih. Yang kedua, maaf.”

Sial, sial, sial.

Tak seharusnya Osamu mengatakan itu.

Bodoh. Harusnya ia tak—

“Maaf karena bukan aku yang menyatakan duluan. Maaf membuat hubungan kita penuh kerancuan. Maaf karena aku begitu pengecut untuk memperjelas semuanya.”

—Eh? Apa?

Osamu refleks menoleh kearah Suna, menampilkan wajah heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

“Aku juga suka padamu, Miya Osamu.”

Kali ini senyum bahagia pun ikut menghiasi raut Osamu. Dan Osamu takkan pernah menyangka, kecupan di atap sekolah ternyata rasanya semanis ini.


End file.
